The present invention relates to disposable diapers, in particular to diapers constructed for protection from skin irritation.
Use of disposable diapers has provided a convenient and sanitary solution for parents of infants. However, the plastic coating used on the outside of the absorbent layers, while helping to prevent leaks, also causes the waste to be left on the skin of the infant, and creates a breeding ground for rash-causing micro-organisms.
Many advances have been made in diaper technology such as the use of gels to lock in liquid waste and prevent it from irritating the infant""s skin. These advances have improved the use of disposable diapers. However, many infants continue to suffer from irritations and rashes. A less apparent problem is those rashes caused by contact with solid waste.
Additionally, disposable diapers can be expensive to use and are perceived as wasteful. Dirty diapers must be changed as soon as possible so as to prevent rashes, but often the diaper is not wet and its absorbent capacities have not been realized. Because disposable diapers are not biodegradable, it is necessary to find ways of conserving the use of diapers.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing an anti-irritant disposable diaper construction which contains solid waste and distances the surface of the absorbent material from the skin of the infant.
The present invention provides a sanitary device, typically a diaper or sanitary garment or the like, that contains solid waste, so as to prevent its coming in contact with the skin of the infant, so as not to cause rashes. This also makes cleaning the infant easier, during the diaper changing process. Additionally, the sanitary device is designed to keep liquid waste distanced from the skin of the wearer. These sanitary devices are also economical to use as they may be used multiple times.
In one embodiment of the present invention there is provided an anti-irritant disposable diaper comprising a front portion, a crotch area, a rear portion, a closing mechanism, a substantially rigid element extending from the top front edge of the diaper, along the crotch area, to the top rear edge of the diaper for maintaining a gap between the diaper and the skin surface, and a solid waste containment means retained in the gap.
In this embodiment, the diaper is provided with a substantially rigid rib extending along its length from the top front to the top back of the diaper. The rib is rigid enough to hold its distinctive shape while not causing discomfort or injury to the infant. The rib is provided with a distinctive shape which distances the inner surface of the diaper from the skin of the infant. The rib is of a width of up to approximately 4.5 cm, which is the width of a conventional diaper at the crotch when worn. The rigid rib develops a gap of approximately 5 cm between the skin of the infant and the diaper. This gap functions both to keep the wet surface of the diaper from coming in contact with the skin of the infant, and to provide a gap in which the solid waste is maintained. The sides of the diaper are longer than the conventional diaper so as to provide sufficient coverage, despite the 5 cm gap developed by the rib. When the infant is seated, the bag becomes folded in such a way as to contain the waste.
The rib may be provided as an integral part of the disposable diaper, or may be provided in a multi-use form for attachment to the disposable diaper. The rib may be attached, by way of example, by snaps or other connections or may be inserted in a sleeve contained in the disposable diaper.
In another embodiment, there is further provided a solid waste containment means comprising a disposable diaper with a set of straps for attaching a solid waste containment bag. The straps are constructed from a non-irritating material. The straps are provided extending from the crotch area of the diaper, are wrapped around the infant""s legs and are attached by the user to the top of the back of the diaper. The straps may be attached with mechanical fasteners, for example, using Velcro. The solid waste containment bag may then be positioned opposite the anal opening of the infant and attached to the straps at the appropriate location for the infant""s anatomy.
The bag may be attached, by way of example, by a set of adhesive strips, providing for a varied width between the straps, dependent on the infant""s size. The straps cause the solid waste containment bag to stay in place even if the diaper moves with the infant. Optionally, the solid waste containment bag may be provided with an additional adhesive point so as to allow the bag to be attached to the diaper itself, in the crotch area so that the bag cannot be come twisted or displaced, and therefore close. The width of the rigid rib maintains a gap between the legs so that the solid waste may fall into the solid waste containment bag.
In a case where a diaper is dirty and not wet, it would only be necessary to open the diaper, remove the bag and replace it. This would conserve for reuse a diaper with absorbent padding which has not been used for liquid waste.
Alternatively, the rigid rib is provided with a region of lower rigidity, causing the diaper to become compressed upon the infant""s sitting down. The solid waste containment means are provided as a flexible flap extending from the front portion of the crotch area of the diaper and being positioned under the infant so as to cover the solid waste when the infant is sitting down.
In yet another embodiment, the rigid rib is provided with a rigid pocket. The rigid pocket creates a gap under the infant, even when the infant is seated. The solid waste sits in this gap, and is therefore protected from the pressure of the seated infant. The width of the rigid rib is such that the infant is supported by the edges of the rib which surround the rigid pocket.
When the infant is lying down, or sleeping, a separate absorbent pad, such as a diaper doubler, may be added to prevent liquid waste from leaking out because of the gap formed in the diaper.
In an additional preferred embodiment, there is provided a diaper formed with an aperture in which may be affixed a solid waste containment bag. The bag may be attached, by way of example, with Velcro. The lower end of the bag may be attached to the rigid rib in order to prevent the bag from becoming twisted. For aesthetic purposes, an outer covering may be provided to enclose the diaper, rigid rib and waste containment bag. This covering may be provided as an integral part of the diaper or as a separate, reusable unit.
In still another embodiment, there is provided a diaper having sides longer than those of a conventional diaper and further provided with a solid waste containment bag. The sides of bag opening are fixed, by way of example, using Velcro to the sides of the crotch area of the diaper, and the lower end of the bag is attached to the lower inner surface of the crotch area of the diaper to maintain the bag in a fixed, open position while the infant is standing. When the infant sits down, the bag becomes folded in such a way as to contain the waste.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following drawings and descriptions.